Memory
by eimeark
Summary: Luke and Reid go to Snyder Pond. LuRe.


**Title: **Memory

**Summary: **Luke and Reid go to Snyder Pond.

**Dislaimer: **I own none of these characters! All belongs to ATWT!

**A/N: **This is my first LuRe fic! I uploaded this first to my livejournal account under the name of eimeark! Hope you enjoy!

**Memory**

It was Reid's first day off in 3 weeks. Himself and Luke were having a late lunch at Snyder pond. As much as Reid didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed the romantic dinners and walks in the park, much to his earlier doubts.

Luke had decided to make a date out of it. The weather was unnaturally good for Oakdale. He got his grandma Emma to bake a whole bunch of cookies and brownies for them. He even asked her sweetly to make a tower of a sandwich for Reid. Preferably with low fat spreads, he joked, knowing that Reid would not be amused to be handed a low fat sandwich. Luke could just picture it and the sight made him laugh.

He packed a picnic basket with Emma's goodies and a blanket and made sure to bring some spare clothes and towels just in case they decided to take a dip in the pond. He brought a beer for Reid and a soda for himself. He ordered take out from Al's, with both Luke and Reid's favourite foods. Luke thought of everything. He even asked the stable hand to saddle two of the horses up for them as he was determined to teach Reid how to ride.

He texted Reid asking him if he wanted some lunch. Reid had used the first half of his day off to go shopping for a birthday present for his mom so he could send it to her. Even though he left his family behind in Dallas, he still talks to them regularly and still loves them as much as he did before he left, maybe even more. As the old saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

When Luke got the confirmation text back from Reid, saying that he'll be at the farm in 10 minutes, he went upstairs to change his clothes, deciding that he was going to dress to impress.

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table listening to music on his Ipod when Reid came in the door. Reid smiled at the sight of Luke, who hadn't noticed him yet as he had his back turned to Reid, dancing in his chair and softly singing along to the words of the song. He hadn't seen Luke so laid back in a while, probably since they first got together just over a month ago.

He crept up behind Luke and softly blew on the nape of his neck, startling Luke to the point where he almost jumped out of his seat. Reid couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Luke's face. It was almost as shocked as the day Noah had punched him at the Lakeview. After his initial shock, Luke got up and wrapped his arms around Reid, pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey! How was work?"

"It was okay."

"Didn't you have surgery?"

"Yeah. She didn't die just as I knew she wouldn't."

"You really don't understand modesty do you?"

"Not an ounce of it."

Luke could only laugh at his boyfriend. He could barely conceal his eagerness though and he dragged Reid out to the car so they could go to Snyder Pond.

To say Reid was surprised at the efforts made by Luke was an understatement. He was amazed and, even if he didn't show it, it made him love Luke even more than he already did. Of course, he hadn't actually told Luke that he loved him, he had convinced himself that Luke knew anyway.

Luke wasn't so sure though. He constantly lay awake at night wondering just how deep Reid's feelings for him ran. He knew he loved Reid, more than he thought he ever could. Everything about Reid made Luke love him even more, his dry wit, his sarcasm, his snarkiness, his non existent social skills. His attractiveness was a big help too.

Luke also loved the little things that only he knew about Reid. The sweet spot on the back of his knees that made them buckle when Luke breathed on it. The fact that Reid is one of the most ticklish people Luke has ever come across, if you tickle the small of his back, he loses all control of himself. The fact that Reid cares about his patients more than anyone actually knows. But most importantly, he loves the fact that when Reid trusts himself enough to care about someone, he cares about them so deeply that it hurts.

Of course, Reid had no idea of the fact that Luke had all these lists based on him. In all honesty, if he ever found out about them, he'd more than like look at Luke with one of his 'Seriously?' looks and say 'Really? What age are you?' in the tone of complete and utter patronisation.

And so, Reid was wrong when he thought Luke knew of his feelings. So, he didn't bother voicing them, much to Luke's disappointment. But, Reid was flattered to the core when he saw the picnic set up and the horses ready to go. Well, he grew slightly nervous when he saw the horses. Luke had been trying to organise a time that he could teach Reid the art of horse riding. Reid always managed to get out of it, though. In truth, he was scared. He thought that he'd do something wrong to annoy or scare the horse and it would simply buck him off. If that happened, he could fall off the horse and land on his hand, and possibly injure it to a point where he wouldn't be able to operate anymore. And he just didn't want to take that chance.

"You did all of this, Luke?"

"Yup! Like it?"

"I feel like I'm a contestant on a gay version of The Bachelor." Luke just chuckled. This was Reid's was of telling Luke he loved it, as Luke knew he would. He knew by now that Reid liked having a fuss made over him. It made him the centre of attention.

Luke grabbed the doctors hand and pulled him over to the picnic basket, atop the clichéd red and white checkered picnic blanket and started pulling things out of it.

He brought enough ingredients for Reid to make one of his monster sandwiches. Emma didn't trust herself to make one for Reid, which was rare. Emma NEVER turned down the opportunity to help another.

Reid grinned and pulled all the condiments to him, grabbing a knife and making himself a huge sandwich within a minute. Luke was amazed.

"What?"

"You know, those sandwiches are going to give you a heart attack someday."

Reid was shaking his head before Luke had even finished speaking.

"Nope, I'm unique. I will remain unaffected by this beauty."

Luke just left him be and started on his own sandwich, it being about 5 times smaller than Reids.

When they had finished, Luke finally convinced Reid to get on the horse. They walked along the edge of the pond, Luke guiding Reid along on Holden's horse.

When Reid started whining, they got off the horses, handed them back to the stable hand and went to lie in the grass. They spent the next few hours just talking, about random stuff.

Luke told him about his past with Damian, about how he tried to send Luke away with Ross Krieger and of his moms accident which led her to be comatose, and of the whole debacle at the airport when Damian tried to take him to Malta. Reid told him of his past as a 'trained seal.' They told each other stories about themselves and just took their time to get to know each other better.

Luke was extremely happy with how the day had gone. Himself and Reid hadn't talked this much in a long time. But something just wasn't right with Luke. He was tired of all the sleepless nights and inner debates about Reids feelings for him, so he decided to confront Reid about it.

"Reid?"

"Mhmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

"This is serious, Reid."

Reid opened his eyes to find Luke lying on his side looking down at him. He manoeuvred himself so he was in the same position, facing Luke.

"What is it, Luke?"

"How do you feel about me?" Reid was surprised.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew."

"Well, I know you've told me that you like me...but I-" Reid cut across him.

"Of course, I like you, Luke."

"You're honestly attracted to me?"

Reid took Luke's hands and looked deep into Luke's eyes. Luke looked away, embarrassed. He had never known Reid to be so deep and quite frankly, he loved it, but he was scared by it too.

"Luke, I can't remember a time when I wasn't attracted to you. All that time I spent hating you, I hated you for making me feel something for you. I have always prided myself in knowing that I'm a bloody phenomenal neurosurgeon, but when it comes to feelings and domesticity, I haven't got a clue."

Luke was quite pleasantly surprised with Reid. He was making progress in the romance department.

"I honestly thought you knew how I feel about you. But, I'll say it anyway."

Luke looked up at him, anticipating the answer. The answer he got, though, wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"Luke, I can't stand you!"

Luke was shocked. But that shock quickly dissipated when he glanced at Reid, who started giggling. Giggling! Luke didn't even know Reid knew how to giggle.

"Oh, Luke. Your face! Priceless."

"In all seriousness now, Luke."

Luke bit back a gulp.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

They sealed the deal with a soft kiss, though it quickly heated up. Just as they felt each others hardness, they stopped, wanting to wait until they at least got back inside before fully sealing it!

Luke crawled over to Reid and lay beside him, Reid wrapping an arm around Luke's middle. They started talking again, about each others lives. Much to Luke's surprise, Reid didn't run when he found out just what he had gotten himself into with Luke and pretty soon, both Reid and Luke knew practically everything about each others past.

Now, they just looked forward to their future.

Together.


End file.
